Bruno Ostvald
:"But I have my best people working on it! You would not do well critize others, Eklund! At least, I have not murdered one of our own!" :-Bruno Bruno Ostvald is a Nobel prize winner from somewhere in Eastern Europe. He's one of the members of Neo-Templars until he never shows up in St. Ninian's Church in Scotland to escape. In the third game, he's being hunted by Susarro and the Cult of the Dragon to use him for activating the Dragon Energy. Personality' He is a Noble Prize Winner who displays an occasional, comical lack of grasp over the English language. Being a scientist, he always states his conversation with other people based on facts and lacks sense of humor, as evidence that he always misunderstand George Stobbart's jokes in the third game. Bruno comes from a Eastern European country and was awarded the Nobel Prize. He is visiting Paris, George meets him in the lobby of the Hotel Ubu reading newspapers. He stayed there as an important visitor but in reality he's searching the manuscript along with Flap and Guido. George finds Bruno again under the Montfauçon sewers along with other Neo-Templar members including Eklund and the Grand Master. The Neo-Templars discuss about the sword and Klausner's whereabouts. The Grand Master asks Bruno about the sword but Bruno reassures that he and his group of archaeologists and historians are trying their best to find it. Eklund interrupts and says that they're worthless. Bruno defends by saying Professor Nigel Peagram found the gem and Jacques Marquet was a good member of the Order. However, he realizes that the Grand Master is the one who tells Eklund to kill Marquet for being a failiure. Bruno is never seen at Bannockburn, Scotland and decides to quit being a Neo-Templar after he realize that the Grand Master made all lies. Life after the Neo-Templars :"In their eyes, I'm a traitor. They do not forget, they do not forgive". :-Bruno He's now a former Neo-Templar who becomes George's friend. He is encountered at the burning warehouse in Glastonbury, England and saved by George. After the fire's out, he tells George about the status of the Neo-Templars and Susarro. According to Bruno, the Neo-Templars changed into the Cult of the Dragon lead by Susarro after the death of the Grand Master. The cult's mission is to find the Dragon Power and the natural disasters happening around the world is the side effects of using that power. George decides to take along with Bruno in Paris to help him escape and find Susarro. He leads George to Glastonbury and Paris. He is captured during George and Nicole Collard's trip to Congo and forced to work the Armillary in Egypt. He sacrifices himself so that George and Nico can stop the Grand Master . Trivia *"Bruno" comes from a Germanic word "braun" where it means "brown", as a reference of his hair and dress color". It also means "shield" or "armor". The second meaning is more likely a reference of himself where he sacrifices his life to protect George and Nico from Anubis. *In the first game, if the player shows the matchbook Bruno tells George that the name Alamut means "Old Man of the Mountains". Gallery Gettingoutoftheburningplace.jpg|George and Bruno escape from fire brunoface006.jpg|Bruno's face brunoanxious.jpg|Bruno worried about the situation brunosmiles.jpg|Bruno accepts George's decision Neotemplarsmembers.JPG|Bruno with the Neo-Templars Bruno in the hotel lobby.jpg|Brouno in Hotel Ubu Bruno Osvalt.png|Bruno's portret Category:Characters Category:Important Character Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Broken Sword: The Shadow Of The Templars Category:Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon Category:Paris, France Category:Hotel Ubu